1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to internal combustion engines and, more specifically, to an electrostatic air charging system for an internal combustion engine to provide improved fuel combustion and method of accomplishing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines include a combustion chamber where chemical energy is converted into mechanical work. More specifically, a mixture of atomized air and fuel is injected into the combustion chamber and ignited. The combustion of air/fuel mixture drives the piston which generates movement of “downstream” components of the engine. Conventional internal combustion engines operate at a very low level of fuel combustion efficiency. By way of example, a conventional gasoline internal combustion engine operates at a fuel combustion efficiency of approximately 20% and a diesel fuel internal combustion engines operates at a fuel combustion efficiency of approximately 40%. In either event, a majority of air/fuel mixture within combustion chamber is not utilized.
One factor contributing to the low level of fuel combustion efficiency is the lack of a homogenous air/fuel mixture within the combustion chamber. More specifically, the fuel and air within the combustion chamber combine to form an atomized mixture having substantially different sized particles of combustible media. Non-homogenous sized particles of air/fuel mixture within the combustion chamber will combust at different rates. As a result, only a portion of the atomized air/fuel mixture is utilized to drive the piston before the remaining air/fuel mixture is expelled from the combustion chamber, which contributes to the low level of fuel combustion efficiency in internal combustion engines.
Thus, one manner of improving combustion efficiency within internal combustion engines is to provide a substantially homogenous air/fuel particle size within the combustion chamber to provide more piston drive. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that is adapted for use in connection with an internal combustion engine that will provide a substantially homogenous air/fuel particle size. More specifically, there is a need in the art for an electrostatic air charging system for an internal combustion engine to provide improved fuel combustion and method of accomplishing the same. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a system that electrostatically charges the air within an internal combustion engine to increase fuel atomization for improved fuel combustion efficiency. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a system that enhances the combustion of an internal combustion engine by maintaining/creating optimum particle size fuel compounds that provide more efficient complete combustion to reduce pollutants within the engine exhaust.